Blade (Puppet Master)
Blade is The Leader of The Marionette Warriors and considered the most popular puppet among fans, and is the only puppet along with Pinhead and Jester to appear in all of the Puppet Master movies to date. Appearance He is 1'9", weighs 4 lbs, and bears a gothic-styled appearance. He has a gaunt pale face with seemingly empty black eye sockets and long white hair and wears a black trench coat and wide-brimmed hat. According to David Schmoeller (director of the first film), Blade is based on one of his favorite actors, Klaus Kinski. History Blade was created by André Toulon and designed after Gestapo Major Krauss. He has the soul of Dr. Hess, a German scientist and medical doctor. Blade was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, Andre Toulon (in Puppet Master II) and Dr. Magrew, all three of whom he later turned against. He was used for good under Andre Toulon, Danny Coogan, Rick Meyers, Peter Hertz A.K.A. Eric Weiss, and Robert Toulon whom he each served loyally. Blade has a sharp hook for his left hand and a knife for his right hand. He sometimes has spike-shaped "bullet eyes" that pop out of his sockets from time to time. Blade's most common companion is Pinhead in films I''-''V and Curse of The Puppet Master. Blade also appears in Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation. Gallery bladepuppet.png|Blade in all 11 movies Blade Stabs The Dark Totem.jpg|Blade stabs The Dark Totem Blade fights Dark Totem.jpg|Blade fights Dark Totem Blade666.png Blade Puppet Master.jpg|Blade attacks Dr. Magrew Blade in The Littlest Reich.png|Blade in The Littlest Reich Weapons Blade's main weapons are a sharp hook in place of his left hand and a razor sharp blade in place of the right. He's been shown to be able to detach them at will; In the first film he used his blade to pin Neil Gallagher's hand to the floor then he slid the knife off his arm. In Axis Termination he replaced his hook for a small syringe attachment. Trivia *Although Blade was designed after Major Krauss, A puppet named Mephisto had a face that looked exactly like Blade's. This might be an error in continuity or a mere coincidence. *The Blade puppet was also designed after David Schmoeller's favorite actor Klaus Kinski. *Blade is the only character whose suit does not change from film to film. *Blade's vocal effects were done by Bert Rosario. *The Blade Action figure from Full Moon Toys includes a hatchet as an accessory. However Blade never used a hatchet as a weapon in any of the films. The toy has red eyes that light up except for a limited edition version that has pop–out eyes like the movies. *The Final Chapter marked the last time David W. Allen would work on the special effects for the Puppet Master series. Subsequent follow–ups feature a combination of rod and string puppets, save for Curse of the Puppet Master, which relies heavily on stock footage for action sequences. pl:Ostrze (Władca lalek) Category:Puppet Master Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Protagonists Category:Perverts Category:Mute Category:Serial Killers Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Horror Villains Category:Possessed Objects